Timeline of Nitro Type history/2014
2014 January *January 8: The Wampus is added, and the Fort F-125 is released. *January 24: The Custom Car Drawing is announced. More information on that can be found here. *January 25: The Custom Car Drawing begins. February *February 9: Vielle collaborates with Nightmare and then moderator andrew1167 to do a prank on the news in which he logged into their accounts and set high speeds, then they pretended that they were "hacked". *February 10: Vielle's account is banned due to the admins' belief that he actually hacked his accounts, even though he already had their login information. March *March 7: The winners of the custom car drawing are picked. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/52/drawing-winners- *March 28: The Garage is revamped, and the Stats page is released. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/53/a-whole-new-garage April *April 10: The Ferreti Samsher 458 is released. A few weeks later, it was made buyable in the dealership for . http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/54/samsher-s-new-car May *May 30: The 2014 Summer Event begins, and the Summer Classic, '41 Woodie Deluxx, and Hang Ten are made available once again. June *June 6: Lacan becomes the first person to complete 50,000 races. The Lacan Hypersport is released. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/57/lacan-did-it-50-000-races-- *June 13: Teams are released. NTA, NT, NTS, SBD, and DFT are created. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/58/teams-are-now-live- *June 19: The Hammer Wheels and Sun Buggie are released. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/59/new-summer-cars- *June 30: Nitro Type surpasses 100 million total races. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/60/100-million-races- August * August 13: The Nitro Type test site is re-opened, and Nitro Type 2.0 is first announced. The test site was closed at an unknown date a few weeks after. September *September 25: Testing for the new track is made available to users. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/63/testers-we-need-you-again- October *October 6: The test site is re-opened once again. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/64/test-site-is-back-testers-needed- It was closed a few weeks later at an unknown date. *October 23: The Pumpkin Hauler gets added to the dealership once again, available for purchase for , and the 2014 Halloween Event starts, although it was not as big as later Halloween events. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/65/boo- *October 31: The Pumpkin Hauler is taken out of the dealership, and the test site is reopened once again. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/66/track-testing-needed--again- November *November 14: Racing is made available on the test site. http://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/67/test-site-racing-is-ready- December *December 5: The 2014 Xmaxx Event begins. The Buddy's Snowmobile and the Kringle 4000 are released. The Rocket Sleigh, Wreath Racer, XMaxx Tree Racer, and The Golden Gift are re-released as well. *December 11: SSH is created by volatile. *December 18: The Kringle 4000 XL is released. *December 22: The Buddy's Snowmorocket and the achievement I'm So Kringled are released. Unknown dates *Unknown date in January 2014: CarriePirc becomes the first person to complete 40,000 races and is awarded the '14 Mantaray. *Unknown date in January 2014: Corndog's Car is created and Corndog gives it to himself. *Unknown date in February-March 2014: Travis/Corndog makes a forum post over-exaggerating the reason why Vielle was banned. *Unknown date in April 2014: "Vielle" is added to NT's filters, meaning that any post with "vielle" in it will automatically put the poster in moderation, and any name with "vielle" in it will not be approved. This was the premise for VFC's disbanding 4 years later. *Unknown date in May 2014: Damon5 completes a 1,838 race session and receives the title Typing Demon as a reward. *Unknown date in September 2014: Nightmare is banned for abusing a site vulnerability to log into people's accounts and set high speeds. *Unknown date in June-December 2014: CarriePirc becomes a moderator. Category:Basic Game Information